


Description of a Scoundrel

by DangerouslyHappy



Series: Description of the Seven [4]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerouslyHappy/pseuds/DangerouslyHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Brief Description of Buck Wilmington</p>
            </blockquote>





	Description of a Scoundrel

He just stands there that big silly grin on his face. But he’s always alert always looking for a pretty woman or a gunman trying to gun down his oldest friend. His short black hair comes out at wild angles under his tan hat. His sapphire blue eyes glint with merriness and sometimes sadness, but you always can tell his feelings. He’s built like a brawler and his shirt and coat just show it all the more. His Colt rides lightly on his hip. His long legs are encased in scruffy brown pants. His brown boots are dirty and show wear. The men all hate him and the women all love him, he’s a notorious womanizer. Yet he would never harm a women, when you grow up in a bordello and your Ma’s a “working woman” you learn to respect women. However he may seem jolly on the outside he’s grieving on the inside. Grieving for his oldest friend who lost his wife, his son, his unborn child, and his soul all in the same night. Grieving ‘cause he too lost his family and his best friend in the same night. Now he has a new family six men who bonded together and one of which he treats like a little brother. So this is what you need to know no matter what you tell him he will be loyal and loving to the bitter end.


End file.
